


March 15, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face as soon as he used a tentacle to defeat the villain.





	March 15, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

One smile formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face as soon as he used a tentacle to defeat the villain responsible for ending his daughter's life.

THE END


End file.
